I wish I had something Interesting to say
by Mina Biakawa
Summary: I didnt know what to name this beatles fanfiction. I hope you like its dullness and bleh-ness. DEDICATED TO CHESNEY
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there. w Ehh, im writing. Im not a good writer. D: But i like the beatles and have a friend who reads these, and you know. I had to. This is my first time writing a beatles fanfiction so bjksdfjksdfuhydrd This would take place **around** 1964 when they came to america...Well...You'll see fffffffffff. Its short. But im being kicked off the computer and i need at least ONE chapter done/

._."" ff.

* * *

I slipped on my roller blades and strapped them on carefully. It was january, and it was still snowing. It was cold and I hate the cold. But I would rollerblade a mile to hang with my friends. I wondered if wed play beatles rockband. We usually do. I dont know, I guess being in florida for so long made the winters seem unbearable and clod and depressing. I just got used to the happy sunshine and smiling faces. The wheels on my rollerblades slid across the concrete and I turned up my ipod louder. I skidded to a stop at the corner of a busy road and waited for an opening to go across. The cars had a space in them and the rollerblades took me across as fast as they could. I skidded to another stop to avoid a small red corvette. It was speeding, and it just was a hair away from smashing me. I sighed heavily and rolled across. A few more streets...

I steadily walked up to her house, and knocked on the door. Her mother answered me with a soft smile and a wave.

"Is Chesney home?" I asked. I peeked past her a little bit but didnt see her. Her mother smiled at me and nodded.

"Yes, shes downstairs.." She replied. Her mother continued talking. "Shes in the basement. Are you thirsty Harmony?" She asked me. I tucked some of my brown hair behind my ear and shook my head. I looked at my phone screen and stared into my own green eyes. I hated my green eyes, I wished they were blue. Blue eyes are prettier. I trotted down the steps, glancing at the pictures on the wall like I usually do. And sure enough, chesney was sitting there playing beatles rock band. I smiled and sat on the couch.

"Hello." She said, finishing up the song and setting down the bass. I tried not to laugh and replied,

"Goodbye." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?" She asked.

I shrugged. I ran my fingers through my hair and she pointed at the microphone so I grabbed it. We played a couple of songs. I didnt think I was a good singer but they always told me so. They as in most people that had heard me sing but I sure wasnt any good. I veiwed the world in shades of gray, and only saw colors in music and art. But soon enough, i would be open to all of that color I didnt see. I don't know about chesneys exact thoughts but Im pretty positive those were turned around compleatly after this little story here. The story you all have decided to read. It was eye opening for me. I finally will see the pretty shades of pink and blue and orange and green and purple, and every other color...Metaphorically of course.


	2. Chapter two uncreative to make a title

**A/N: ahhh I hope you enjoy this Chesney. Because I'm terrible at writing. Just remember, I'm glad I dont look like a horse because then paul would dig a pony. AHAHAHH. HAHAH. **

**

* * *

**

While we were playing, I must have passed out because everything went black. I woke up and glanced around the room. The walls were a greyish blue and the carpet was pink and swirly. The blankets that concealed my body were blue and had little butterflies all over them. Looked like a six year olds room to me. But there was another bed across the room, which looked the same as mine but in purple, and Chesney was laying in it. I sat up and looked around some more. Next to each bed was a white nightstand with a blue and purple lamp on it. Kinda looked like a college dorm room, but in a grungy apartment setting. I got up and realized I wasn't wearing the same clothes anymore. I grabbed Chesneys shoulder and shook her around and she rolled out of bed. "What? Hunh?" She exclaimed as she caught her balance and looked around. "Who's room is this?" She asked. Before I could tell her I had no idea, a knock came on the door. I walked over and peeked out the peep hole and saw a girl standing there with a couple boxes. She looked up at the door and pushed up her glasses with her two fingers. She had short brown hair that was about an inch and a half away from touching her shoulders. She was about to knock again and I swung the door open and me and Chesney stood there gawking. She looked just like a friend of mine...Just like her. The girl came in and stared us up and down.

"Gosh guys, you're still in pajamas?" She said, setting the boxes rather forcefully onto the ground. "Usually you guys are up wayyyy early like...Like nine." She said, pushing her glasses up again. I didnt have the brain capacity to take all of this in and by the look on Chesneys face she didn't either. I got the ability to finally get the spit back in my throat and say something.

"Kayla?" I asked awkwardly. I could have swore this woman that had just appeared looked just like one of my good friends. She blinked at me and pushed some of her short hair behind her ear and Chesney looked way too shocked to utter another word. She just sat there, and you know, she looked a bit older than usual...I glanced in a mirror and stared at it for a second and didn't hear what the girl said to my Kayla comment. I was too astonished at the reflection I saw. I looked much older. Like by a few years.

"Yes? Harmony?" The girl said. Apparently her name was Kayla, which totally creeped me out. She opened the boxes and and sat on the floor. "These are the records you asked me to bring by." She said, scratching her head. "Harmony, you look kinda blue. I thought you'd be excited to finally be in England. What with your british-ness." I shook my head around.

"I'm fine! Sorry. Uhm..England?" I asked looking at her funny. She nodded.

"Yes, england. Thats kinda where we are. Is something wrong? Seriously, you're acting odd." She pulled an abbey road record out and brushed off the cover. "So you guys better just get dressed, you know. You don't want to miss the outdoor concert." She said, standing up and flopping on the purple bed. "Gee I hope it doesn't rain. You would be upset to miss george, right Chesney?"Chesney made a weird throaty noise.

"George? Concert? But..." Before she could go on with her confused blabber, I slapped her shoulder and pointed at the beatles calendar on the wall. She looked at the date and back to me. We had gotten dressed like Kayla said, but the bathroom and clothes and makeup was completely foreign. And what was worse, we didn't have a television. Kayla escorted us out to her old souped up car. We were old enough to drive? When kayla finally found a parking space in the crowded lot and we got out. If this wasn't already weird enough, you will be totally and utterly amazed at what happens next. At this point I'm convinced I'm dead or just dreaming a really beautiful dream. Except for the no tv part. That kinda bites...


	3. Darn keys

**A/N: I spend a day in the life making up puns and writing. **

* * *

We were standing in a crowd of people in front of a big stage. Girls were screaming, men were shouting, signs were waving through the air, and all I remember was a crowd, and music, and being amazed. After the concert we had all sat there in front of the outdoor stage and ate cupcakes on a blanket. It had started raining and the three of us were stuck out there. Kayla had forgotten to get the keys out of the car, so we all just stood there staring in the window like they would magically float out of the car and let us in. Someones hand came down on mine and Chesney's shoulders. Chesney whipped her head around but I turned slowly. For a minute, in the dark and the rain, I couldn't tell who it was. There were three other guys behind them with umbrellas and Chesney let out in a squeaky voice, "John?" I blinked a few times and pushed his hand off me and Kayla just waved at them.

"Whats three fragile girls like yourselves doing out in this rain?" Ringo asked. Chesney squeaked some more and Kayla shrugged.

"We left out keys in the car." Kayla said, not phased by the four Beatles right there. It was too much like one of my crazy dreams to be true. It was indescribable. Paul stepped over next to me and Kayla and put the blue umbrella over our heads and George shared his with John and Chesney. This time it was me making the squeaky noises. Paul Mccartney, right there next to me with an umbrella.

"Well the concert ended over an hour ago.." Paul said in the British accent I found so adorable. Chesney was more pale than usual, and I knew it was because George was her favorite beatle. I nodded my head and looked up at Paul. "Would you like to come to our Hotel and stay for awhile? We've got movies." George put his hand on Chesneys shoulder and she sighed.

"Err, wed love to-" I started to confirm, but Kayla cut me off.

"What movie? Wheres the car?"

I was tempted to knock her on the shoulder and tell her she was being rude, but my mouth was all dry. The boys escorted us to their nice car, which was nice for an old car. I almost felt like a caveman, what with the lack of technology that I'm so darn used to. Maybe the world WAS becoming too digital. The inside of the car smelled like strawberries and lavender and a hint of KFC but that might have been my clothes. Then seats were comfortable. Chesney's hands were sweating like no tomorrow because I saw the hand prints on her pants. She just kept starring at George like he had something really gross on his face. We got to the hotel, which was pretty and had a sort of glowing essence to it like it was special. The boys climbed out of the car and we all sat in the room watching old movies ( well old to me and Chesney..) And started talking to them. I was so interested in what Paul had to talk about. Chesney looked interested in George, who would have guessed? The two supposed "Quiet" people. Chesney wasn't really quiet like people thought, because if you just talk to her she's pretty lively. Her and George were eating popcorn and laughing and it was weird how you could get to know someone so fast. I sat on one of the beds criss-cross and Paul jumped on it, almost knocking me over. George scooted to the edge of one bed closer to me and Paul and Chesney followed him. "Girls, do you have swimsuits?" Paul asked, and George smiled.

"Isn't the pool usually outside...?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, and Isn't it still raining?" Chesney added.

George and Paul both nodded. John had fallen asleep and who knows where Kayla and Ringo went. Well, we didn't have swimsuits so George and Paul bought some at the Hotels little giftshop and boy did I feel bad that they spent money on us. We swam, and talked, and splashed eachother, and when we went back in, cartoons were on and Ringo and Kayla were asleep on the floor. I sighed and flopped on the bed after changing into a shirt Paul gave me to wear to bed. Chesney was in Georges white shirt that goes under suits and a pair of old boxers.

"You should stay here, we can get someone to help with your car in the morning." Paul said as George flicked through the channels restlessly. I nodded, and after a little while Me and Paul were out like lights. But George and Chesney stayed up chatting, and I could hear there conversation before I was totally asleep. In the morning, I would wake up and have to go to school like usual, no more Paul...Right?


	4. I love paul C:

**A/N: I think you might learn something about John soon here. C: And here's a little mental note for anyone who likes being horrible to people. Don't be a Mean Mr. Mustard.**

* * *

In the morning I woke up, but decided not to open my eyes. I listened, but everything was pretty silent. I heard a few sounds here and there, but I didn't hear my mom or my little sisters or my fathers deep voice. I didn't hear Chesney, or her little sister. Nothing. I opened my eyes after a while of laying there to find Chesney starring at me. It was just a dream. I sighed, and sat up, but I was still in the hotel room. I tugged on the collar of the shirt I was wearing and sighed again. Extended dreaming? "Chesney?"

"Calm down. It's just us here right now, everyone else went out to breakfast." She calmly said, standing up. I jolted out of bed and ran in a circle.

"What? But, but...I like food! Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, running in place. "I enjoy eating! With Paul McCartney! Let's go, I'll drive~"

"Woah, you don't have a licence!" Chesney reminded me. I shrugged and put on some clothes.

"So what? I look old enough and I drove around camp before. What could happen?"

"Harmony, I really hate it when you say that." I ignored her and we got into George's car. "Really, Harmony, we shouldn't be driving!" Again, I ignored her pleas and started the car.

"Oh, calm down. It's perfectly fine, I assure you. Now where did they go?"

We pulled up into a parking space, and I jumped out of the car. Chesney was shaking like a leaf. "Okay, never. Never again am I getting into a car with you behind he wheel." we walked into the place and spotted everyone at a table. George glanced at Chesney and gave her a grin. Chesney blushed and touched her face. I laughed to myself and sat next to Paul. John offered Chesney a seat and she sat next to George who was still smiling at her. After eating, we went back to the Hotel. Kayla ditched everyone, but John decided to follow her after a few minutes of sitting around with us. You could tell Ringo had a crush on her. But Kayla was blatantly truthful and awkwardly violent...Buuuuut...Opposites attract?

"Kayla..!" John exclaimed, while running over to her. She was in a clothing store, looking at some colorful sweaters. John slid over to her, and she looked up.

"What do you want?" She asked, still browsing through sweaters. He laughed.

"I just wanted to hang out with you a bit, love, is that so bad?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't find you appealing, I hope you know." John laughed once again, and pulled out a couple dollars.

"How about we go get you something nice?" Kayla grabbed the money out of his hands and smiled.

"Don't mind if I do." She said, and walked away from him. He shook his head and watched her walk away. Later that day, George had asked Chesney to take a walk in the park.

"Nah...I have...Stuff to do." She said shyly, looking away. Paul drove us back to that little apartment and Kayla got her car back. Chesney and I got into pajamas, took showers, and turned on the little black and white TV that Ringo gave us. In the morning, Chesney was gone. I looked at the note she left on her pillow.

_"Hey, Harmony. Paul and I went to a small cafe. He wanted to discuss some things with me. _

_I'm not sure what, but when you get up you're welcome to join us!_

_Love, _

_Chesney." _

I put the note down and sighed. "Oh...I knew it, Paul would ask out my best friend. Uhhhhh..." I plopped on the floor and layed back. After a few minutes of boredom, I decided to get dressed and join Chesney and the ever-so-cute Paul. I walked into the corner cafe in a jean skirt and a white blouse. I just threw my hair back. Chesney was in a really pretty yellow summer dress and strappy white sandals. She was even all dressed up! _'oh, she definatly likes him...' _I thought to myself. I walked over to them and Paul put his hand behind his head.

"Oh, Harmony, you look very nice.." He said quietly, What a lie! Chesney smiled at me. "Harmony, don't you play the guitar a little?" I was shocked at her question and kind of confused. She was smiling so weirdly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhhh, Yeah, a little...I'm not as good as Paul or George or John, they are better, by far." Chesney sighed.

"Well, maybe paul can teach you better." She said, pushing me to Paul and walking out of the cafe. Her and Kayla stood at the window and watched. How did I not notice Kayla there? I turned away from the giggling girls outside the window and looked over to Paul.

"Err, uh..." I stuttered and blabbered. Paul laughed nervously and patted his hands together. We just stood there until a waitress walked over and asked us to sit. I couldn't make conversation with Paul staring and waiting for me to talk and my friends giggling and squealing outside.


	5. Waiting for the van to come

**A/N: Something tells me that its wayyyy later than 9:09 as I'm writing this.**

* * *

I looked back over to the window and back to Paul again. I looked down and stood up slowly and just stood there. Outside, George skated by on roller blades and handed Chesney a flower. "I think this belongs to you, dear." Chesney held the flower and turned it around in circles. She huffed and watched him fly down the street. In the little cafe, I was still just kind of standing there. I walked out and Paul's mouth opened.

"well, wait just a minute...Where are you going?" He asked. I turned around and waved my hand through the air.

"Uhhh, I'm busy...And you know...I just have...stuff to do...You know?" I laughed and smiled awkwardly. He looked down and mumbled quietly.

"No..I don't know, actually." I pretended not to hear his cute British accent sound all sad and disappointed, but I didn't look very nice today and this was all very weird anyways. I went back to that little apartment, but I didn't go inside. I twiddled my fingers around and started humming. Meanwhile, Chesney and Kayla went inside the cafe. Paul began to tell them about how he wanted to get to know me and all that jazz, but Chesney was daydreaming about George and the flower, and Kayla got bored of listening to him.

"I don't think I care.." Kayla said, walking out. Paul kept talking to Chesney, but realized she wasn't paying attention. He stood up and left. Chesney sat down and ordered a drink. Kayla was walking down the street, and she ran into John again.

"Fancy meeting you here.." He said, smiling. Kayla shrugged.

"Fancy Isn't the word I think of when I see you." She emotionlessly grumbled. He laughed and leaned against the wall of a little gift shop.

"Oh, you. You're extremely funny." He said, still smirking. She shook her head and brushed passed him. Chesney was sitting at the little green table in the green and white cafe with her drink, just slowly drinking and staring at her flower. A few minutes passed, and George joined her and ordered food for them.

"How did you know what I like to eat?" She asked, feeling confused. George smiled again and put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his right hand.

"You just seemed like the kind of person who would eat it.." Chesney tried not to giggle like a school girl. _"Wow, good guess Georgie." _He thought to himself while Chesney was trying to hide her blushing face. "So, do you like the Beatles music?" He asked sweetly, but a fan overheard him and stood up and screamed,

"ITS GEORGE HARRISON!" And Chesney immediately got up and ran away, George tagging close behind her.

"This happens alot, doesn't it?" Chesney asked, between breaths. George nodded and Chesney smiled. "This is why I don't date famous guys." She said as they ran from the screaming fans. While they were going past the gift shop, John had gone inside and seen them from the window. He grabbed their arms and pulled them inside, and they all hid behind the counter.

"Those girls would have torn you and your pretty face to shreds..." John said, grinning at Chesney. George flicked his head.

"I already called dibs!" George protested. During that little charade, My humming and developed into singing, and I didn't notice Paul come up behind me and listen. He leaned over by my ear while I was still singing and said softly,

"That sounds very pretty..." I yelped and jumped up. My face went red and I turned around all angry, but I saw his surprised look and I laughed.

"Oh, Paul...Errm, hello~" I happily chirped. "Sorry, there was a whale over here and it was dying while giving birth so it made this ugly sound.." I went on, rubbing the back of my head.

"If thats true, then I really love the way that dying whales who are giving birth sound..." He smiled at me and I squeaked.

"Well...Uhh.." I poked my index fingers together and ran away from him. Again. When I walked a few blocks, I seen a crowd In the distance chasing George and John, and Chesney and Kayla laughing at them on the other side of the street. I joined Chesney and Kayla on that side of the street.

"Uhh, hey." Kayla turned to me and kicked my ankle.

"Why did you leave Paul? He was totally into you!" Chesney nodded in agreement. I rubbed my ankle and frowned.

"Well! You were staring and he was staring and I had nothing to say! Gosh!"

Kayla left to go make sure the fans didn't kill George and John. A guy in a mask came up and grabbed me and Chesney by the arms and threw us in a van. We screamed , but he got in and shut the door and pulled out a little knife. "Don't scream." He said in a really deep voice. Chesney was already crying, and the van pulled away.


	6. Psycho Fans

**A/N: PAUL IS SO CUTE HEEHEE I CANT HELP IT HOW ADORABLE HE IS. C/: Unlike my friend Tyler who is NOT a teddy bear. Man, I'm horrible. C": PAULLLLYYYYYY 3 LOVE HIM TO DEATH. **

* * *

I looked at the guy in the back of the van and glanced over at Chesney. Tears stained her face, And I patted her knee to calm her down. I sat there, and soon the van stopped. They weren't very smart criminals, Because we obviously weren't far from where they picked us up at. Chesney was sniffling like crazy. They two people in black pulled us out and into a brick building that looked pretty old. When we got inside, they strapped us to little wooden chairs. It smelled of dust, rust, and oil. It was dark, except for a small candle on a little table it the corner and some daylight from a teeny window. The person who was driving began talking and I noticed It was a womans voice. She came over to me and flung a newspaper in my face. "This is why you're here." The newspaper headline read, "Beatle boys pick up three new toys!" And had a picture of me, Kayla, and Chesney running into the hotel with them the other night.

"What the?" Chesney half whispered, half shouted. "We aren't toys!" The woman flipped the page, and it had two pictures on it. One was me and paul curled up on a hotel bed in his shirt. The next was Chesney and George splashing eachother in the hotel pool. The woman ripped off her black head piece and scowled at us.

"Really rather cute, I'd say. But you two grungy bugs wouldn't stand a chance.." She said, like she was superior.

"If we wouldn't stand a chance then why did you take us?" I asked. Chesney gave me a face to make me shut up but I ignored her.

"Well Ringo would go for any dirt thrown his way, and Paul's so conceited he would believe any girl that inflated his ego more." She shot back. Chesney chuckled.

"You actually kinda do that..." She said, sniffing a few times. I shot her a glare.

"Oh if Ringo went for any dirt then why hasn't he introduced me to you yet?" I asked. The lady slapped me across the face, because she had nothing to say. Her partner was also a girl, who had taken off her head cover. They walked out of the room without saying a word. I started bouncing my chair over to the short table with the candle, and pulled my arms back enough to set the rope on fire. Chesney gasped very loudly and I shushed her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She whisper yelled at me, while the rope around my hands burned. "You're going to burn yourself!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"But It's that, or find out how crazy these fans really are and what they are capable of, right?" Chesney noddedd, but she still looked worried. After a few minutes the rope was burnt enough for me to wiggle my hands out of. I rubbed my wrists and proceeded to untie my legs.

"They are coming back I think!" Chesney warned. I shrugged, and walked over to untie Chesney. After that, she untied her own legs and stood up. The smell of oil was disgusting and overwhelming. Its not like the candle was a big help either, because it was burning wax and not even scented. "Okay, what now, smart one?" Chesney asked. I shrugged, not having the rest of my plan thought out all the way. Now that I was standing, I realized the concrete floor was all wet. This place was disgusting. You could practically HEAR the rats scurrying through the walls in here.

"Uhhh..." The door creaked open, and the girl that pulled us into the van was staring right at us. She lunged at me and Chesney screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: SIGH I have nothing to say. short one, in a hurry. IM MAD IT ALL DISSAPEARED CHESNEY MAKING ME RE WRITE

**

* * *

**

The lady lunged at me, and I jumped to the side. I let her fall to the floor, and Chesney gasped. I heaved a sigh of relief, and the woman got back up. She was rather big, and Chesney decided to stay out of it. I threw some punches, And so did the lady. But I finally grabbed her arm and elbowed her in the chest. She fell to the floor, and writhed in pain. Chesney gasped, and before the girl could get up again I grabbed Chesneys skinny arm and mad a run for it. I ran into the other lady and pushed her into a wall. I kept going down the seemingly endless hall, with doors everywhere. It still smelled of oil. I could hear the girl I pushed shout, "HEY!" But I didnt look back. I dragged Chesney through the hall. I got to the end finally, and turned left. I went down that hallway, and found myself in a big locker room. I heard approching foot steps, and finally spotted a big double door which was obviously an exit. The floor was wet, and i dragged Chesney out the door anyways. We ran right into John and Paul. I yelped, and in the heat of the moment, still feeling shaken up from the kidnapping, I hugged Paul. He blushed, and Chesney and John laughed.

"Oh, PAUL!" I exclaimed, squeezing him harder. He looked at my brusied face, and put a finger under my chin and ever so slightly lifted it up. I blushed.

"What happened to your face, ducky?" He asked. I just huuged him again, and John offered Chesney a hug. She smiled and shook her head. Although John was unbearably cute, she was strictly a George girl. Especially that she knew she was stuck in his time period. George and Ringo came trotting over, and Chesney gave George a shy wave. He smiled, that adorable half smile that only he could pull of, ( I would know, I've tried several times..) And gave her a wink. She blushed, And John sighed to himself. Paul put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, birdy.." Excessive nickname much, Paul? "Lets all go have some dinner." He said, leading me to his car.

"But we all know whats on Pauls menu..." George said, talking about me. "Whats on the menu?" I just gave him a questionable look, obviously not getting the joke, and Chesney and the other two boys laughed their heads off. Paul blushed some more, and just lead me into the car. I really didn't get it!


	8. 8 days a week I'm so corny

**A/N: Ahh Ill spend Time on this. Ill get it done, this chapter. I believvvveeeeee. Hopefully I can make it interesting. SIGH. ksahdshak; It seems I always wanna give George Food problems. Kay so It's not that long. Longer next time I promise.**

* * *

George, Chesney, and Everyone else still was giggling at the menu joke. Paul was blushing as he drove his way to the resturaunt. I turned my head and looked at him. "Paul, are you okay?" He nodded, but didn't say a word. I still didn't understand why everyone was still laughing. What did they mean by menu? When we got into the resturaunt, A very handsome boy greeted us.

"Let me show you your seat. What a large group!" He said, looking straight at Kayla and walking away, expecting us to follow. The tables and walls were wooden. I smelled the cooking in the air, and sighed. It smelled so good. My stomach rumbled. Man, I hadn't eaten since yesterday...

When the handsome boy returned to take our order, Him and Kayla quickly became engaged in conversation. I could see Ringo and John starring at the boy. Well, John wanted every girl it seemed, But Ringo actually liked Kayla. Which was a surprise, because last time I checked, no body really enjoyed her that much to go as far as loving her. Besides her family, of course. But she was pretty! Anyways, Ringo seemed genuinely jealous. The food arrived, and the boy winked at Kayla. She laughed, and he walked off to tend other tables. "George...You have barbecue sauce on your cheek..." Chesney quietly pointed out.

"Oh. Ahh, whatever." He said, wiping off his face with a napkin. Paul still didn't decide what he was going to order. "Cant order paul?"

"No, It seems I cant.." He said, making George laugh.

"Why don't you take the usual?" John asked, raising his eyebrows at me. They all laughed.

"What? What's so funny about a menu?" I asked, frustrated.

Chesney sighed. "Harmony, It's you. Paul wants you, hence, you're on his menu."

"Oh...But, I'm right here. Why does he want me?" I asked, and everyone facepalmed at the same time. I still didn't get it, but Paul was being extremely quiet.

Actually, a bit too quiet. I was worried. Chesney laughed and nudged Paul. "Oh, come on Paul, It's okay."


	9. Chapter One after NINE o nineeee puns

**A/N: Okay okay...lets go...Lets DO this..Just read a fanfiction...I HAVE motivation! WOO! YEAH!**

* * *

George grabbed Chesney's hand, And stared at her big brown eyes. "Know whats on MY menu?" Chesney blushed, and looked down at the table.

"I dunno..." She said, redder than ever possible. I grabbed Pauls shirt.

"ALL THIS MENU BUSINESS IS KILLING ME!" He laughed, and patted my head.

"It's okay. Calm down, dear." I blushed furiously. Chesney giggled, and whispered to me.

"Admit it...we both want to scream right now." I nodded. It was all starting to hit me. This was actually the Beatles. The best people ever. And I was eating dinner with them. And Paul Mccartney, well he totally just patted my head. I blushed even more and clunked my head on the table. Paul was blushing a bit too, and so was George. But George was trying to coolly play it off like he wasn't totally falling for Chesney. But he was. And It's pretty obvious. I wish a beatle was falling for me. I lifted my head.

"George, why don't you take miss Chesney to the play going on tomorrow?" George blushed some more. He smiled.

"Thats only if this beautiful dove would go to a show with a big headed guitarist like myself." Chesney blushed some more and quietly mumbled.

"Maybe she likes big headed guitarists.." I nodded furiously.

"She does. You should. He'll pick you up at five." I said, Giggling and dashing from the resturaunt with Paul. Ringo got up and left. George and Chesney went to go see some puppies. That left Kayla and John.

"It's just us now, love." He said, smiling and winking at Kayla.

"I still hate you." She replied softly, pushing up her glasses.

"Ow! That's cold." John grinned and Grabbed her hand. "You know, you have very, very pretty eyes." Kayla swatted his hand away and stood up.

"I don't eat food with weirdos." She started to walk away.

"Then you should neeeever look in a mirror while you eat. You might starve." Kayla turned around quickly and glared.

"Are you calling me weird?" She asked, angrily. He smiled.

"Everyone is weird in their own way, but I like your weirdness." He said, standing up and grabbing her hand again. "Did I ever tell you that I like girls with glasses?"

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed, pushing john back into his seat. "I will never, ever, like you. So go find some other tramp to fufill your needs. Because I'm happy the way I am. Creep!" She shot at him before stomping out of the nice eatery.


	10. Keep track of those KEYS!

**A/N: Woooo. Listening to Taxman, And I must say, Revolver is my favorite album. C: Next chapter is in Chesney's point of veiw. **

* * *

I looked under the blue floral bed that I had been sleeping in since that day me and Chesney suddenly arrived her. And you know, we haven't really questioned anything yet. But now, I'm feeling weird. Seeing that we weren't in the right year. It seemed too perfect to possibly be real. Under the bed I pulled out a little shoe box. There were some really nice sandals in there. "Oh boy! How did I get so lucky?" I chirped happily to myself. I slipped them on and carefully fastened the straps. "little black sandals match everything." I said. Of course I was only wearing a black tank top and a black skirt. The white little coin purse I had to carry around didn't match very well. But I was dealing with it.

"Hey~" I heard Kayla's voice ring out.

"Hm?" I turned around. Did she just...come into my house? Well, I didn't even know it was my house. But It wasn't hers, I can tell you that! Apparently she stopped cutting her hair recently, because It almost reached her shoulders. Chesney bursted though the door after Kayla. She had the widest grin ever stuck on her cheeky little face.

"George Harrison held my hand today." She said, in a sing-song voice. She clapped her hands together and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Come on, meeting the Beatles isn't THAT big of a deal. And if you keep talking about it people wil flip out and It's fangirl central." Kayla chimed in. I stood up and brushed off my skirt.

"Uhm yeah, what she said."

They both gave me a look. "Like you don't totally crush on Paul big time. We ALL know you're utterly obsessed." Chesney said, Kayla nodding in agreement.

I blushed a little. It WAS true. I really liked Paul McCartney! But...Whatever. We walked out of the house to find Paul and Ringo and some other girl standing there. I nudged paul. "Who is that?" I asked, whispering.

He grinned and leaned close to my face. "It's Ringo's girlfriend, hun." I felt my face tingle. He was so cute. Why is it just hitting me now that we were standing with the actual Beatles? This was way too weird. His Hazel eyes sure were a very pretty sight to look at..."Harmony?" Paul asked. I realized I was inching closer to his face.

"Oh, wow, I'm so sorry Paul!" I turned beet red and Chesney was laughing.

"Well anyway..." Ringos girlfriend spoke up. "I'm Raeann. Nice to meet you." She continued.

We all nodded. "Oh, hey, wait here, I forgot something." I reached into my pocket to get the key. "Uhm...I left it inside. My key, I mean. Chesney?"

Chesney glanced at me. "I asked Kayla to hold it." Big mistake.

"Oh...Oopsie..." Kayla Said. Paul grabbed my hand.

"You can stay with us~" He rang out happily. Chesney smiled and winked.

" Uh... ewhhhh...I dunno...I guess so, until we find that other key." Chesney grinned, looking pleased. She had one thing on her mind: George.

Paul smiled too, but I had a weird feeling...


End file.
